


One Chance to Make it Right

by KimTomPW



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTomPW/pseuds/KimTomPW
Summary: In 2004, Kim comes back from Florida. Not knowing Tommy lives in Reefside, she visits there. When their paths cross, what will happen? (Posted on FF.net on 6/25/05).





	1. The Dream

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_**One Chance to Make it Right** _

_KimTomPW_

Chapter 1 The Dream

_Summary: Tommy Oliver is now living in Reefside, California. He's the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger. Things take a turn when Aisha tells Kimberly to visit Tommy's town. Will Jason and a few of the others convince him to go looking for her?_

Tommy Oliver, teacher and Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger, was having trouble sleeping. He could not help but wonder what might have been with him a certain woman living in Florida. Or so he thought she was living in Florida. Even if she were the one that broke up with him, he would always love Kimberly Ann Hart. That is how all of his other relationships seemed to go down the drain. He would yell her name out in bed sometimes, or his girlfriend would overhear him talking to Jason about his ex-girlfriend. Tommy never meant to hurt any of them, it just seemed when he thought he was over her the memories of the past would come back. He knew he had to do something about it. Even if it meant talking to Kim to put the past behind him.

_-Tommy's Dream-_

He was in the Youth Center his first week of school. His eyes fell upon his future girlfriend as she told her best friend, Trini Kwan, what she thought of the new guy at school.

"He's really cute," Kim said.

Tommy was then at the lake. He turned around in confusion.

"Great, I have two reasons to hate this part of the dream," Tommy groaned.

He watched as him and Kim kissed after he lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. It still shocked him that he had. He never had planned to kiss her that day.

“I miss you,” Kim said.

"Why did it end up like this… what happened to us Kim?" Tommy asked.

After that, it was nothing but flashbacks until it came to the letter. It had always seemed to be the longest part of his dream.

"If she gave me a reason and wanted to come back to me, I'd take her back in a heartbeat," Tommy said to himself.

_-End of Tommy's Dream-_

Tommy looked up at his alarm clock and slowly got up. He put one hand over his mouth to yawn as the other violently hit the alarm clock.

"7:30 a.m. on Saturday," Tommy groaned. "I wonder if Jason is up by now."

Tommy headed for the kitchen and grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial for Jason. He held the phone with his shoulder as he got in the refrigerator to get milk for his coffee.

" _Hello?_ " Jason asked.

He sounded out of breath. Tommy figured he had been jogging.

"Hey, Jase, it's Tommy," he said.

" _What's up bro? Let me guess, you had 'the dream' again, didn't you?_ " Jason asked as he laughed.

Jason could read Tommy's mind like the back of his hand.

"How did you know?" Tommy asked.

" _Tommy, you're never up this early on a Saturday, and whenever you have that dream, you call me, always around this time_ ," Jason said.

Tommy had never realized how true that was.

"What should I do, Jason?" Tommy asked. "I mean, I can't seem to shake this dream. Is it telling me something?"

" _Maybe, but there's only one way to find out. Call her, man_ ," Jason said.

The Black Ranger almost spit out his coffee.

"No… anything but that," Tommy sighed.

" _Hey, you asked, I answered_ ," Jason said.

Tommy sighed, not knowing what was wrong or right anymore.

"Jason, for all I know she could be happily married and have kids of her own," he replied, giving another sigh.

" _Tommy_ ," Jason said, kind of laughing, " _I know for a fact she is single and has no kids at this point._ "

"And how would you know that?" Tommy asked.

" _She called me crying one night saying that she had to come home. Tommy, she told me writing that letter was the biggest mistake of her life_ ," Jason said.

Jason became silent.

" ** _I'm toast, Kim's going to kill me when she finds out that I told Tommy about the letter_** ," he yelled to himself.

"Do you think she'll look for me in Angel Grove?" Tommy asked.

" _Maybe, but by then, I would have probably already told her you were in Reefside_ ," Jason joked.

Jason knew that that would get Tommy ticked.

"You wouldn't," Tommy yelled.

" _Not if you wanted me to. Do you?_ " Jason asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that," Tommy said with a laugh. "Man, my mind's just spinning. I don't know what to do any more. If I call her, it might be the best move I've ever made, or the worst choice of my life." Tommy's cell phone began ringing. "Jason, I'm getting another call. Call you later. Bye."

" _Bye, and don't stress about it that much_ ," he replied. " _I know you still have feelings for her, but you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't stop worrying._ "

Tommy hung up the phone and picked up his cell.

"Tommy here," he answered.

" _Hey, Tommy, it's the Zack-man_ ," a familiar voice said.

"Zack! Long time no talk. What's up?" he asked.

" _I wanted to let you know I'm going to be passing through Reefside and was wondering if I can pop in and say hi to our old leader_ ," Zack said.

"That sounds great," Tommy replied, a smile forming on his face. "When do you think you'll be here?"

" _Friday_ ," Zack said.

"Sounds good, Zack. Got to check my e-mail, call you later. Take care man," Tommy replied.

" _You, too. Bye_ ," Zack said.

Tommy picked up his coffee mug and sat at his desk. He took a sip before he began checking his e-mail. Tommy only had one, and it was from Aisha.

To: BlackDino2004

From: YellowBear95

Subject: A Must Read Email

Tommy,

I'm sure you already heard that Kim is coming home. I'm coming, too. I told her to stop by Reefside for a few days to enjoy the sites. HINT, HINT. Sorry, Tommy, sue me, but that girl has been crying over you since the letter.

Anyway, she said she would stop there this Monday through Friday. I swear, Tommy, skip school and go looking for her, do whatever it takes to get her back. Sorry again, Tommy, but I had to take this into my own hands if neither one of you were. Sue me on two counts of caring for my friends. Take my advice, please. DON'T FORGET THIS!

Take care,

Aisha

P.S. You're going to be getting an email from both Rocky and Adam soon. So… check often.

Tommy started to talk to himself.

"Can I do this?" he asked. "Will she even want to talk to me? I guess we'll see." Tommy then picked up the phone and called the secretary from the school he worked at. He was glad that he was able to take the week off, but also scared. "I sure hope I know what I'm getting myself into. If Aisha's right, Kim's going to give me all her reasons for the letter. It's been nine years. This better work."

As if he knew he would somehow find Kim, Tommy began picking up little things off the floor and making his home look half way presentable.

xxx

The next day, Tommy decided to check if Rocky and Adam had emailed him. There was an email from both of them.

To: BlackDino2004

From: FrogMan04

Subject: Read Before Rocky's

Tommy,

Dude I'm begging you, take Aisha's advice. Yes, I know that I'm the one that read the letter, but I know Kim has to have a good reason, even if she was seeing someone else at the time.

BE PREPARED. Rocky's email is going to be shocking. He really wants you and Kim to be happy together. He thought he would be able to get through to you easier. I really hope you read mine first. Just listen to Aisha, okay? Later.

Your friend,

Adam

Tommy opened Rocky's email, not knowing what to expect. He took a deep breath as he opened it.

To: BlackDino2004

From: RedApe2

Subject: If You Don't I'll Kill You

Tommy,

Sorry, the subject is shocking. But I swear man, you and Kim are meant to be. You're an ass if you don't go after her. Aisha did the right thing. She is a smart girl. She wants nothing but the best for you and Kim.

Now I'm sounding like an ass for saying this, but damn it, Tommy, Kim loves you and I know that you still love her. I see you rolling your eyes so STOP! Anyway, I hope I got through to you, Tommy. You have a week to get her back. I wish you all the luck in the world.  
Your friend,

Rocky

Tommy signed off and sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

AN:

What will Tommy do?


	2. Driving Around Town

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 2 Driving Around Town

_Summary: Will Tommy go looking for Kim? If he does, will he even find her on the first day?_

It was Monday, day one of finding Kim. Tommy took a deep breath and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and walked out the door, where he was greeted by a young teen wearing red.

"Where are you headed off to this Monday morning? School, I hope," Conner McKnight said.

"Conner, what in the world are you doing here?" Tommy asked. "You have ten minutes to get to school."

"You do too, Dr. O," he reminded him. "Or are you skipping?"

"I won't be in for a week, deal with it," Tommy said.

The look that Conner gave Tommy was cold. Tommy had sometimes forgotten Conner was the leader of the Dino Thunder group, not him. Being the leader of the Power Rangers had made Conner more responsible.

"What are you talking about? Has something happened?" Conner asked.

"Something has happened, but not in a bad way… I hope," Tommy said with a sigh.

"I have no idea what you're saying, but I just wanted to let you know I was going to be a little late to your class this morning because soccer, but I guess it doesn't really matter, see you later," Conner said.

"Bye," Tommy replied.

He and Conner left at the same time.

"What are you up to, Dr. O?" Conner asked out loud.

He shook off his thoughts and headed for school.

xxx

Tommy could imagine the moment that their eyes would meet for the first time in nearly seven years. As he daydreamed of the moment, his ringing cell phone interrupted him. Tommy sighed as he answered.

"This is Tommy," he answered.

He always seemed to answer his phone in a different way.

" _It's Jason. I was hoping you weren't home_ ," he said.

"Why's that?" Tommy asked.

" _Kim said she was going to Reefside for a week. Aisha told her that the stores were great_ ," Jason said.

She was a sucker for shopping. It was her weakness for everything.

"And you don't think Aisha informed me already?" Tommy asked with a laugh.

" _Tommy, don't you see? This can be the reason for the dream_ ," Jason said.

"Maybe, I guess. What else did she say?" Tommy wondered.

" _Nothing much_ ," Jason said as he sighed. " _Just that she didn't know why she was doing it, but she said she was looking somewhere near Angel Grove to live. She changed her mind about home, said that she didn't want memories to come back. Not about you and her. That was reason she wanted to go back. She didn't want memories of Rita and Zedd to come back_."

Tommy could not help but think of what Jason told him. He could not believe Kim was somewhere in Reefside. Now all he had to do was find her.

"You didn't tell her I…" Tommy started, but was stopped by Jason.

" _No, bro, I didn't tell her you live there_ ," he laughed. The phone became silent on the other line. All Jason could hear was the sound of music coming from Tommy's jeep. " _Tommy? Hello? Bro, talk to me_.”

"I don't believe this," Tommy finally said, looking across the street at a brunette wearing a pink top and blue jeans.

" _You can't believe what, Tommy? You have to let me know something_ ," Jason insisted.

"The first day I'm looking and to my luck I find her," Tommy said, giving a sigh.

" _What! Tommy, get your ass out of that jeep and talk to her, now_ ," Jason said.

"How did you know I was in my jeep?" he wondered.

" _Um, lucky guess. By the way, how does she look?_ " Jason asked.

"I'm not telling you," Tommy said. "Fine, good, damn good."

" _That's my little sis for you. Always wants to look her best, no matter where she is_ ," Jason said with a laugh.

Tommy took a deep breath, and taking one step at a time, he got out of his jeep. He walked over to where Kim was looking through a glass window of Jen's Clothes.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I thought pink wasn't you color anymore?" Tommy asked.

Kim stood up straight, scared to turn. But none the less she did. The first thing she saw was Tommy's short hair.

"What's with the new hair?" Kim asked.

"Being a teacher comes with a dress code you know," Tommy said with a laugh.

"You… Tommy Oliver, a teacher?" Kim asked.

"Hard to believe, I know," he said.

Kim could not help herself. She got on her tiptoes and hugged Tommy.

"It's good to see you, Tommy, but don't you think we need to clear some things up?" Kim asked.

"I kind of already know, but you can tell me in your own words," Tommy said.

Kim shook her head and laughed. She knew exactly what he meant.

"That Jason and Aisha don't know how to keep their mouths closed," Kim replied as she sighed.

"I don't like to tale, but Adam and Rocky know, too," Tommy, giving another laugh.

"That Aisha. And I'm sure Jason told Billy, Zack, and Trini. So, Aisha knew that you would be here too, right?" Kim asked.

Tommy laughed. He had forgotten she did not know he lived there.

"Well I kind of live here," Tommy told her.

"Wow, a lot has changed," Kim said. Their conversation was going better than Tommy imagined. He just hoped it would stay that way. "Tommy, I really want you to know how sorry I am.”

"Kim, I just ask for a reason, and I think I already got it," he said with a smile.

"Can you give this old crane a second chance to fly with the falcon?" she asked.

"Your words shock me, Kim. Of course I'll give you a second chance," Tommy replied, still smiling.

She threw her arms around him, moving closer to his lips.

"Is it all right if we…" Kim began to say.

"I’m not sure that’s a smart decision at the moment," Tommy admitted.

"Yeah, you’re probably right," Kim said with a sad smile.

She unwrapped herself from Tommy. At that moment, his cell phone began to ring.

"Let me guess. Jason?" Kim asked.

Tommy just smiled.

"What's up?" he answered as he grabbed hold of Kim’s waist by one hand.

" _I want news_ ," said the voice of Jason.

"What kind of news, Jason?" Tommy asked.

Kim placed her head on Tommy's chest and laughed.

" _Come on bro_ …" Jason said.

"Hear for yourself," Tommy said with a laugh.

Tommy handed the phone to Kim who was trying to stop laughing.

"Hey, Jason," she said.

The voice of Kim put Jason at peace.

" _This is Kimberly Hart, right?_ " he joked as Kim's laughing became louder.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked.

" _I'm just making sure_ ," Jason said.

"Do you think Tommy and I are giving in too fast?" Kim asked.

Kim winked at Tommy. The yelling on the other line could be heard a mile away.

" _What! You're kidding! No thinking about it, you're meant to be_ ," Jason yelled. His voice then lowered. " _Now about living in Reefside… you're not staying at a hotel, are you?_ ”

"Jason…" Kim began to say.

She knew what he was going to say.

" _What? You know Tommy is going to ask you to stay with him_ ," Jason said.

"You're right," Kim said as she sighed. However, she already had a hotel. "It was good talking to you, Jason. Do you still need to talk to Tommy?"

" _It's okay, I think Tommy knows what to do_ ," he said.

"Bye," Kim replied with a laugh.

" _Bye, sis_ ," Jason said.

Kim hung up the phone and handed it back to Tommy as he let go of her.

"Since I was informed that you would be staying here until Friday, I'm letting you know Zack will be coming Friday," Tommy said.

Kim looked up at Tommy in shock. She could not believe what she was hearing. First the almost kiss. Now this. Things were going so fast. Too fast to be more like it.

"Was that an invitation?" Kim asked.

"Honesty, Kim, I'm leaving it up to you if you want to," Tommy said.

"I appreciate it, but I got a hotel already," she admitted.

“Maybe I can change your mind by the end of the week,” Tommy said. Kim just shrugged her shoulders. "Kim, I'm willing to do anything not to lose you again.”

She looked at him and smiled.

"Even if that means putting a ring on your finger," Tommy said to himself.

Tommy opened the passenger door for Kim and then got in the driver's seat and started the jeep.

"I missed you, Beautiful," he said.

"I haven't heard that word in years," Kim replied with a smile. "I missed that." She looked around the jeep, and then towards Tommy. "I think I liked the truck better.”

"I had to sale it," Tommy said.

Kim leaned towards Tommy and kissed his cheek.

"By the way, I missed you too," she smiled.

"I really meant what I first told you, Kim. Why are still wearing your old color?" Tommy asked.

"I guess I can't get away from my past," she said.

She paused and looked at what Tommy was wearing.

"I see you stopped wearing your color," Kim noticed.

Tommy looked down at his plain black shirt.

"Well if think about it, black's a color I'm getting used to lately," he said.

Kim eyes grew.

"You're kidding me? You're back in action?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet the team," Tommy said.

"The team?" Kim asked.

Kim had concern in her voice. She did not know what to expect.

"Kira, Conner, and Ethan. Oh, and can't forget about Trent. He started the way I first did," Tommy said.

"Evil," Kim guessed.

"Yeah," Tommy replied with a sigh. Tommy then changed the subject. He never really liked talking about it, and Kim knew it. "Kim, I can’t tell you how happy I am for us getting this second chance.”

"Me, too,” she said a smile.

"I'm glad you found yourself again, Kim. I thought that you would be married to that guy already," Tommy admitted.

"Well, he was no you," Kim said.

"Glad to know," Tommy replied.


	3. Meeting the Team

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 3 Meeting the Team

_Summary: This entire chapter is about Tommy introducing the team to Kim and a surprise visitor._

When they reached Tommy's house, four teens came walking out the front door. One was dressed in soccer gear. One was wearing a plain blue shirt, paired with a jean jacket. The only girl in the group was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and black pants. The boy standing next to her was all in white.

"So, this is the house of the famous Tommy Oliver?" Kim asked.

Tommy chuckled as he opened the door for her.

"Sorry it isn't much to look at," he apologized.

"Are you kidding, I love it," Kim smiled.

Tommy then turned to the four teens. They stopped at the site of the woman that accompanied him.

"Can I ask why you're in my house?" Tommy asked.

"You did give Conner a key, remember?" Trent Fernandez answered with a laugh.

"Hey, Dr. O, who's the girl?" Conner asked. Kira Ford hit him over the head. "Dang girl, what was that for?”

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't recognize her?" Kira asked.

Ethan James looked at Kim closely, trying to imagine her younger.

"Oh, it's Kimberly. Or do you prefer Kim?" he asked.

"Kim's find with me," she answered, turning towards Tommy. "I have two questions for you. One… Doctor? Two, what did you tell them about me?"

"One, I have a PhD. Two, I told them about the original Rangers," Tommy said.

"Yeah and one of them is here talking to Hayley," Trent informed them.

Kim shot her head towards the young Hispanic.

"Who's Hayley?" she asked.

"She helps with some of the computer stuff," Tommy replied. "What can I say? It's always good to have a Billy around."

"That's who's here. Billy," Ethan said.

"Billy," Kim and Tommy gasped.

"I'll introduce these guys later. Come on," Tommy said.

Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and ran into the house. Billy was shocked to see that Tommy was not alone.

"I knew I would see Tommy, but I would have never guessed you would be here, too, Kimberly," he said.

Billy hugged Kim then Tommy. He looked so different since Kim last saw him.

"So what's up with this? Jason told me, but…" Billy began.

"Long story. What are you doing down on Earth?" Tommy asked.

"I haven’t been here for long. When I got ahold of Jason, he told me what was happening. I had to come see you to wish you luck. It looks like I'm a little late, though," Billy replied with a laugh.

"Wait," Kim said, putting her hand on her forehead, "then why are you so surprised to see me?"

"I didn't expect for him to find you on the first day of looking for you," Billy told her.

By now, the rest had already entered the house.

"All right, now to introduce the team," Tommy said. Kim then stood next to Tommy. "This is Connor, the Red Ranger, Ethan, the Blue Ranger, Kira, the Yellow Ranger, and Trent, the White Ranger.”

"It's so good to meet you all," Kim replied, giving a smile.

Kim shook each with their hands.

"Let me guess," Trent said, "if Billy was the original Blue Ranger, then Kim must have been the Pink Ranger."

He had noticed Billy was wearing blue, and Kim was wearing pink.

"Right," Kim answered.

Conner looked over at Kira.

"Why didn't you hit him?" he asked.

"Because, he never saw the video," Kira reminded him.

Trent looked away and smiled, not letting the others see his reaction.

"So who's the original White Ranger?" he asked.

Kim looked over at Tommy and smiled.

"Well, Trent, I thought you knew, but I was the original White Ranger," Tommy said.

"Okay then, who's Zack, Jason, and all the others?" Conner asked, confused of all the names.

"Don't you know anything?" Kira wondered with a sigh. Kira put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Zack was the Black Ranger and Jason was the Red Ranger. Did you not pay attention to the video?”

"I wish I could see the team again. Every one of them. Trini, Aisha, Zack, Adam, Jason, Rocky, and Kat," Kim added.

"Two down this week," Tommy said knowing that Zack would be there on Friday.

Hayley cleared her throat as she walked into the living room.

"Hello, Kimberly. Tommy has told me so much about you," she said.

"Can't say the same. We'll have to catch up," Kim replied as she laughed.

"Well, I should be getting home. Call me later, Billy," Hayley said with a smile.

The former Blue Ranger blushed.

"It looks like we got love on our hands," Tommy said.

Tommy put his arm around his old friend. Billy looked back at Kim.

"You're one to talk oh fearless leader," he said.

The four Rangers looked at each other with confusion.

"Are you telling me that Dr. O and Kim dated?" Kira asked.

Kira's voice was mixed.

"I think it's safe to say we're back together," Tommy said.

Tommy looked at Kim for an answer.

"We're definitely back together," she replied, giving a bright smile. Kim joined Tommy and Billy. Her head then turned to her friend. "Billy, now that you're staying for good, where are you living?”

"Hard to believe, but I'm living in Angel Grove," he said.

"That's great," Kim replied.

"And what about you, Kim? Where are you staying?" Billy asked.

Tommy and Kim smiled at one another.

"I don't think I want to know," Ethan said, covering his ears.

"What's so bad about Kim living with Dr. Oliver?" Trent stupidly asked. "Oh gross, I don't want to know either."

Now, the Blue and White Ranger's hands were over their ears and eyes closed.

"I think it's safe to do the same," Conner said.

Conner joined the other guy Rangers.

"You're really bad, Conner. You know that?" Kira asked.

"You better believe it, Kira," he said.

Everyone started laughing except the three Rangers covering their ears.

"Don't you guys have homework?" Tommy asked.

Even though Tommy was not going to be in for a week, he had left a lot of work for his students.

"Come on, Dr. O," the teens all said.

"Hey, just because I'm not going to be there the rest of the week doesn't mean I didn't give you homework for my class," Tommy laughed.

"That's so not fair, Dr. O," Conner protested. "Here we are saving the world and everything, and we still have homework."

Billy stepped in.

"You know, we also had homework when we were on duty, and some of it actually helped us defeat monsters," he said.

The four teens walked out of the door with their heads down.

"So, you ready to give me your reason?" Tommy asked Kim as the door closed.

Billy reached for the door handle.

"Should I leave?" he asked.

He did not know how ugly it was going to get.

"No," Kim said, pulling him back, "you were there when Tommy got the letter, right?"

"Right," Billy said.

"Then you need to hear it, too," Kim replied.

The three of them sat at the dining room table as Kim took a deep breath.

"I did meet someone else. I thought I was happy, and I wanted Tommy to be happy, too," Kim said.

Tommy interrupted her.

"Kim, I was happy with you," he said.

"I know that now," she replied with a sigh. "I guess I thought that you needed someone that would be with you in the flesh, not just over the phone."

"So, you did mean it when you wrote 'this is the hardest thing I've ever done' right, Kim?" Billy asked. Billy's words made Kim silent for a moment. Her eyes began flooding with tears. Billy reached for her and hugged her. "Kim, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that.”

"It's all right, Billy. It wasn't that. I was just thinking about how bad I hurt Tommy," she cried.

Tommy pulled Kim slowly into his arms.

"Just don't make decisions like that without me knowing," he said.

Billy cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break you two up, but I think it's time for me to leave," he replied.

"If you have to…" Kim said, wiping her eyes.

"When I can get everyone in one room, I'll call you," added Tommy.

"Can't wait," Billy smiled.

Tommy closed the door. He looked over at Kim and gave a seductive smile. She bit her lip as he moved closer to her.

"Did you think he'd ever leave?" Tommy asked.

Tommy pulled Kim into his arms.

"Don't be so mean," Kim said. Kim was happy that she and Tommy had made peace. "So, why did you become the Black Ranger?”

"There's a saying that goes you don't choose the gem, the gem chooses you. And I guess I had no choice," Tommy replied.

"So, you have to save the world from a huge ugly alien from another planet that wants to destroy the Earth, right?" Kim guessed.

"Something like that," Tommy replied with a laugh. Tommy looked at the clock; it read 7:30 p.m. "Why don't you email Aisha and tell her what's going on. We can grab something to eat before I take you to your hotel," he said.

"All right," Kim said.

Kim logged on to her email to email Aisha.

From: KimHart04

To: YellowBear95

Subject: You Sly Girl

'Sha,

The crane has safely landed at the falcon's house. I can't believe you and Jason knew Tommy lived in Reefside. By the way, I know Adam and Rocky know. Jason told Trini and Billy. I don't know about Zack, I mean, I don't know if they still keep in touch since he left for New York. I got to visit the brain for a while. Not even Tommy knew he was here. I have no clue if Kat knows, but I have a feeling she does. Write back soon.

Love you still,

Kim

Kim then saw she had a message from Trini.

To: KimHart04

From: TriniK2004

Jason told me everything. Good for you. You and Tommy deserve one another. Congratulations on the Pan Global Games. You're going to have to show me that gold medal.  
What's up with Billy and Zack? I haven't heard from Billy in ages. When Zack left for New York in 2003, I totally lost contact with him. If you happen to see them, send my love and tell them I miss them.

Love,

Trini

Kim had missed her chance to tell Billy, but she would tell Zack that Trini said hi. It was kind of funny that the two people she would see within a week, Trini wanted to say hi to. Trini had not been real close to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, and she kept up with Jason. Now, Trini would have to save writing individual emails to her and Tommy, if she decided to stay for good.

"You ready, Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Just a second," she said.


	4. A Friendly Friday

_Disclaimer: None at this point besides the obvious._

  
Chapter 4 A Friendly Friday

_Summary: Tommy gets a surprise from Jason when Zack's visiting._

Tommy had convinced Kim to stay with him for good. He and Kim had everything planned for Friday night. Zack had no idea that the former Pink Ranger was now living with the former White Ranger. Even though Kim knew it was going fast, she was looking for a place to live. Plus, she did not want to have to pay for a hotel.

"Kim, do you have to send things from Florida to here?" Tommy asked.

"Since I was planning on moving anyway, I have everything with me," she said with a smile.

The doorbell rang and Tommy motioned Kim to head for the kitchen.

"Hey, Zack-man," Tommy said.

"Tommy, my man. If I would not have known any better, I'd ask you if you-know-who is here with you," Zack replied with a laugh.

Tommy half smiled as he scanned the room. Was it that obvious? Kim had literally torn the house apart and put it back together.

"Why's that?" Tommy asked.

"This house is spotless," Zack said, continuing to laugh. "Stupid to ask, but is she here?"

Kim then walked out of the kitchen. One more second and she would have blown it by laughing.

"You mean me?" Kim asked. The sound of Kim's voice made Zack's head turn, and he tripped over the telephone cord to the computer and fell on the couch. "Oh my God, Zack. You okay?"

Zack was out of words as Kim ran to help him up.

"Kimmie? But… but how… when?" he asked.

"Long story bro," Tommy said, helping his friend up.

"This is just too much to take in. Am I the only one that doesn't know about this?" Zack asked.

"Not anymore," Kim happily announced.

The phone rang. Tommy answered it, not knowing the bombshell that was going to be told.

"Oliver's, Tommy speaking," he said.

"Damn bro, already speaking plural are we?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"Hey, Jase," Tommy said.

"I got a confession to make, and don't kill me for it," Jason replied.

Tommy did not really know what to think of Jason's words.

"What is it, Jason?" he asked.

The concern in Tommy's voice caused Zack and Kim to run to his side.

"Well, remember when you asked me how I knew that you were in your jeep on Monday?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tommy wondered.

"It wasn't a lucky guess, I knew," Jason said.

"What do mean by that?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I'm here in Reefside to make sure Aisha's plan worked," Jason confessed.

A smile came upon Tommy's face. He should have known Jason would do something like that.

"Damn bro, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Tommy asked, laughing. "If you were spying on me then, why did you ask why I wasn't talking? You had to have seen Kim."

"Part lie, part true," Jason admitted. "Even though I was also looking around, I couldn't find Kim. You're not mad at me?"

"Not at all. Why don't you get your ass here?" Tommy suggested.

"Okay, catch you in a bit," Jason said.

"Be prepared," Tommy warned.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Zack just arrived," Tommy said.

"Are you serious? Tell him hi," Jason replied.

"Will do. Later," Tommy said, his laugh coming back.

"Bye," Jason replied.

Tommy shook his head and laughed.

"Well?" Zack asked, "What did Jason have to offer?"

"He has been in Reefside this whole time," Tommy said.

"You serious?" Kim asked.

She was not all that surprised. Jason was that kind of person.

"Yeah, so he's coming here. By the way, Zack, he says hi," Tommy said.

"Oh, and before I forget. Trini says hi too, Zack," Kim replied, remembering the e-mail.

xxx

About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Jason," Tommy said, letting his friend in.

"So, where are my sis and the Zack-man?" he asked.

"You're little sis is here," Kim said with a smile.

Kim hugged him. Zack then shock his hand.

"It's been too long," he said.

Jason then noticed Tommy's black clothing.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you in black," he said. He then looked at Kim's pink top and jean skirt. "Pink? Does this mean…"

"No, I just can't get away from my past. It seems like both you and Zack can't either," Kim replied.

"Hey," Zack protested, "I wasn't saying anything about what you were wearing."

Tommy then took Jason into the kitchen. The look on Tommy's face was serious.

"Jason… I didn't think I could do this tonight, but now that both you and Zack are here, I think I can," Tommy said.

Tommy pulled out a ring from his back pocket.

"Tommy, as much as I want you and Kim to get married, I think you should wait. You just got back together. And please don't tell me you just got that ring," Jason said.

"No, I've had since I was seventeen," Tommy admitted.

"Why did you keep it?" Jason asked.

"Wishful thinking I guess. I'm going to have this ring on Kimberly's finger, no matter what it takes," Tommy vowed.

"You will, but give it time," Jason replied with a laugh.

"I will," Tommy said.

Tommy quickly put the ring back in his back pocket as Kim entered the kitchen.

"Boys, dinner's ready," Kim said.

"Thanks, Kim," Jason replied.

Tommy turned back to Jason after Kim walked out.

"So, how long are you staying?" he asked.

"Monday," Jason said. Tommy's eyes shut as he hit his forehead. "What's the matter?"

"The sub for my class came Wednesday and dropped off papers that need to be graded, and he's coming tomorrow to drop off the rest," Tommy replied, giving a sigh.

"And?" Jason asked.

"And! I haven't even graded anything," Tommy said in a panicked voice.

"Kim can help, can't she?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but we're going to be up all night grading," Tommy said.

Jason could not contain himself. He had to laugh because he knew what Tommy wanted to do with Kim all night. And it was not grading papers.

"Your food is getting cold," Kim yelled from her seat.

"You know, I'm glad Kim cooked or I don't think I would be eating," Jason replied to Tommy.

"No fair, I'm getting better you know," Tommy said.

As Tommy sat down, he sat on the ring the wrong way. It hurt him enough to yell. Kim quickly put her arm on his shoulder.

"You okay, Tommy?" she asked.

He got up and started to walk upstairs.

"I'll be right back," Tommy said.

Kim sighed and looked at both of her houseguests.

"Do you think he's okay? I hope he didn't get hurt fighting," she said.

"I wouldn't know, Kim," Jason lied.

He knew it was the ring that caused Tommy to jump up and yell.

"Don't worry, Kimmie. You can give him a physical tonight when you're in bed," Zack said.

Kim blushed at Zack's words.

"You're really bad, Zack, you know that?" she asked.

As Tommy came back down, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Tommy said. Tommy made his way to the door to find Conner and Kira on the other side. "Hey guys, what's up?”

Conner looked over at Kira, whose face was down.

"It's about, Trent, Dr. O," Conner said. "Kira over here is going ballistic."

"Stop it, Conner. I'm just worried about a friend," she replied.

"Why don't you two come in and you can explain everything?" Tommy suggested. Tommy led his two students to the couch. "Conner, Kira, I'd like you to meet Jason and Zack.”

"Wow," Conner gasped. His eyes widened "The original Red and Black Rangers.”

Kira remained quiet.

"Kira, you okay?" Kim asked.

Kim sat beside the Yellow Ranger.

"Like I was saying, Dr. O, it's Trent," Conner replied. "He has been acting really weird lately."

"You don't think he… but he couldn't," Tommy said.

"I hope not. It was easy fighting him the first time because we hardly knew him. Now that we're all friends, I don't think I could stand to do it," Conner admitted.

"There has to be an easier way to do it," Kira finally said.

"Would you mind filling Zack and I in?" Jason asked.

With the way it sounded, Jason could probably figure out what was going on.

"Let's just say Trent started out the way I did, and we fear he's on the path again," Tommy said.

The former Red and Black Rangers glanced at each other, knowing what Tommy meant.

"How are you two holding up?" Zack asked after a long pause.

"I'm hanging in," Conner answered. "Kira's a wreck, and Ethan is trying to talk to Trent right now."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Kim asked, standing up next to Tommy.

"You did the same, so you tell me," Tommy said.

Conner did not answer. He quickly picked up his left arm.

"Ethan, come in, it's Conner," he said.

"Hey, Conner, what's up?" he asked.

The voice of Ethan put everyone's mind at peace.

"Just wanted to hear if you were still alive," Conner said.

"Never better. Say, are you at Dr. O and Kim's?" Ethan wondered.

"Damn, everyone is talking plural about you guys, aren't they?" Jason asked.

This time, Jason was a little bit more serious. Conner began talking to Ethan again.

"Yeah, we're at their house, why?" he asked.

"Good, Trent and I are our way," Ethan said.

"No way," Tommy interrupted. "Sorry guys, but it's getting late."

Trent's voice came on.

"Come on, Dr. Oliver, I'm not evil," he said. "My grandparents got killed in an accident, that's why I've been acting all moody."

"Besides, Dr. O, it's not like you can become evil twice, right?" Ethan asked.

"You would be surprised," Tommy sighed, remembering not so happy times. "And no, Ethan, the invitation still doesn't stand."

"All right, Dr. O," he said. "There's no need to start a fight with my teacher. Ethan out."

Tommy turned to his two students.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, I believe you two have a paper to work on," he told them.

"Okay, Dr. O," Conner said, pulling Kira up with him, "we'll go. See you later guys."

"Take care," Kim replied, giving them a smile.

Kira only nodded to Kim's words. They went back to finishing their meal.

"How about Zack and I help with the dishes and we'll be on our way," Jason said after everyone had finished.

"Still acting like a leader right, Jason," Tommy replied with a laugh.

"What can I say? I can't help it," he said with a smile.

"I guess you guys can help if you wanted to," Kim told them, picking up the plates, "but I don't think I can trust you."

"Come on, Kimmie," Zack said, throwing his arm around Kim, making her almost drop the plates. "You're no fun."

He finally let her go.

"Zachary Taylor! I swear, if you would have made me drop these plates, you would be dead by now," Kim said.

"Chill, Kim," he replied, laughing.

xxx

After Jason and Zack left, Kim questioned Tommy on what had happened at the dinner table before Conner and Kira arrived.

"Tommy, are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, now that I know Trent isn't evil…" Tommy began.

Kim cut him off.

"Handsome, that's not what I meant," she laughed.

"Then, what did you mean?" Tommy asked.

"When you yelled at the dinner table," Kim said. Tommy tried to avoid the question, but Kim would not let it go. "Tommy, look at me. Is there something you're not telling me?”

Tommy saw the concern in Kim's eyes.

"Like what, Beautiful?" he asked.

"Did you get hurt while on duty this week?" Kim wondered.

Tommy could not help but laugh and pull Kim into his arms.

"Oh, Kimberly, I know you care a lot for me, but sometimes, you care a little too much," he said.

"So, what did I get all worked up for?" she asked.

"There was a pen in my back pocket that pinched me," Tommy said.


	5. The Old, New, and is That a Ring?

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 5 The Old, New, and is That a Ring?

_Summary: With all the Rangers there, well, most of them, what is Tommy planning to do?_

This was it, the night Tommy had been waiting for since he was seventeen. He was going to ask Kimberly Ann Hart to marry him in front of his friends and four students. It was around one in the afternoon, and Tommy picked up the phone to call Jason.

"Jase here," he answered.

"Hey, bro. Getting ready I hope," Tommy said.

"Actually, I've been working on my speech," Jason admitted. "You're still going ask her tonight, right?"

Tommy could not help but laugh. He thought Jason would have already had it written. He could remember even asking Jason before he went to Switzerland that he wanted him to be his best man at he and Kim's wedding.

"Yeah, yeah, I have everything planned. I was just wondering if you were still coming," Tommy said.

"And miss something like this? Are you kidding?" Jason asked.

"Glad to hear," Tommy said with a laugh.

Tommy had always imagined how he would propose to Kim. He never thought it would be 2004 though when he did.

"Listen, I'm going to be late if you keep me on the phone, so talk to you later," Jason said.

"Okay, Jason. The set up crew should be getting here any minute now anyway," Tommy replied.

Jason knew exactly who the set up crew was.

"You work those kids too hard," he said with a laugh.

"I didn't ask. They offered to. Who was I to say to say no?" Tommy asked.

"Bye, Tommy," Jason said, still laughing.

"Later, Jason," he replied.

Tommy hung up the phone and sighed as he turned to the kitchen where Kim was cooking. This was going to be a night to remember.

xxx

A few minutes later, the four teens came invading the house with supplies.

"Tell me again why you all decided to decorate," Tommy said, giving a laugh.

"We want to be apart in the whole plan to help your proposal to Kimberly," Ethan whispered.

He did not want Kim to over hear any part of their conversation.

"Plus, it gets us out of doing homework," Conner said.

"But that doesn't mean it's still not due the same time as everyone else's," Tommy replied.

Conner's head went down. His attempts to get out of homework had failed once again. A knock then came at the door.

"People already?" Kira asked.

"I wonder who it is," Trent said.

Tommy opened the door to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky.

"I'm going to say hi to Kim," Aisha said as she headed towards the kitchen after hugging Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy, got the ring?" Adam whispered.

Tommy let Adam and Rocky take a glance at the ring.

"Jason was right. It's gorgeous," Rocky said as Tommy quickly put it back in his pocket as Aisha came out of the kitchen.

"Guys, get over here," Tommy replied, motioning to his students, "I want you to meet Aisha, Rocky, and Adam.”

"It's so good to meet the former Yellow Ranger," Kira said with a big smile, noticing the yellow top and dark jeans Aisha was wearing.

"Well, I'm not the first. You'll meet her soon," Aisha replied. Aisha then turned to Tommy. "So, where is it?”

"Can't any of you wait?" Tommy asked, giving a sigh.

"No," Conner and Ethan said in unison.

"Come on, Dr. O," Kira urged, moving closer to the black box.

"Come on you guys, I can't see," Conner said.

Kira pulled Conner next to her so he could see.

"Better?" she asked.

He only smiled.

"Wow, Dr. Oliver," Trent said.

Trent's eyes widened.

"It's beautiful, Tommy. She'll love it," Aisha said as he put it back for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"You guys better get done before the others arrive," came the voice of Kim from the kitchen.

"Kim, take a minute off and say hi to us," Rocky yelled back. Kim gave up and walked into the living room and hugged Rocky and Adam. "Still look good in pink."

"It's always been your color," Adam added.

"Thanks you two, but if you don't mind, I've got cooking to do," Kim said.

When everything was done, the guys sat down on the couch and Aisha and Kira joined Kim. Then the door knocked again.

"They still have fifteen minutes," Tommy replied to himself as he sighed.

He opened the door.

"Hey stranger," the tall blonde said, hugging Tommy.

"Hey, Kat. Glad you could make it from London," he replied with a smile.

"I couldn't miss seeing Kim's reaction on her face when you pop the question," she said.

A truck then pulled up in the driveway. Exiting the truck was Billy and Hayley.

"Hey you two. Kat, this is Hayley," Tommy said.

Kat's eyes moved from Tommy to Hayley. It was a little weird seeing Billy with someone. They might have only gone out for only two months, but she would never forget them.

"Nice to meet you," Kat replied.

"Same here," Hayley said.

The two women shook hands.

"Tommy," Billy said, pointing to the box that was showing from his pocket. "You got to show us."

Inside, he knew that he and Kat would have a heart to heart talk tonight.

"Third time tonight. Can't any of you wait?" Tommy asked.

Tommy reached in his pocket at took the box out once again.

"She's going to flip," Kat said.

With a pause, a jeep came pulling up.

"I think you should keep it out," Hayley suggested.

"Good idea, Hayley," Tommy said.

Jason, Zack, and Trini got out of the jeep. Trini came running up to Tommy. Her eye's then moved to the ring.

"Absolutely beautiful, Tommy," Trini said, smiling. "Where is Kim anyway? I can't wait to see her."

"She's in the kitchen," Tommy said. Tommy then closed the box and sighed. "Nervous?”

"Nervous?" Zack asked as he raised his eyebrow. "We're not the ones giving up being single."

"You'll do fine," Jason replied with a smile, putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Now, let's get this party started."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Zack said, walking in the house first.

Tommy and Jason followed behind him. Billy took Kat’s hand as she turned from him.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," Kat said.

He looked down and took a deep breath.

"How's everything in London going?" Billy asked.

"Very well," Kat said.

"That's great," Billy replied.

"Billy, I'm going to be completely honest with you," Kat said with a sigh. "It is a little weird seeing you with…"

"With another woman," he finished. "Yeah, I kind of got that vibe."

"I know it shouldn't be," Kat said.

"Hey, I'd probably be the same," Billy admitted.

Kat smiled as they walked into the house.

"All right, now for introductions," Tommy said, moving to the middle of the floor. "You girls coming yet?"

"We're coming," Kim yelled back.

"As most of you already met them, I'd like you to meet the new Ranger team," Tommy said.

As the three Ranger boys stood beside Tommy, Conner yelled to the kitchen.

"Kira, it would be nice for you to join us," he said.

Kira walked out from the kitchen, as well as the other women. Adam and Rocky had also been in there.

"Okay, I'm here. Happy now?" Kira asked as she stood next to Conner.

"Very," Conner said, throwing one hand around her.

Trent looked down. That could have been him with Kira, but he had screwed so much stuff up with her. Keeping his father's secret was the number one thing now.

"All right," Tommy continued, "Conner is the Red Ranger, as were Jason and Rocky." Yet, Rocky was wearing blue. He had gotten rid of his red wardrobe along with his coin. "Ethan here is the Blue Ranger. He is as smart as Billy.”

"Sorry I couldn't be that smart in school," Rocky blurted out.

"No problem, Rocko," Tommy said with a laugh. Tommy continued with Trent. "What can I say about this young man in white? He started the way I did and hopefully he will have a better outcome. Nonetheless, he is the White Ranger. I'm happy to say he has taken my place. Last but not least, we have Kira, the Yellow Ranger. Taking after Trini and Aisha." Everyone in the room clapped. "Now, with the look Kim's giving me right now, I'd say the food's ready.”

Rocky was the first to get up.

"Out of my way," he snapped.

"Oh no you're not, trash dispenser," Adam said, pulling him back.

"Behave you boys," Aisha commanded, heading into the kitchen to help Kim. "You have to wait to be served."

"Only trying to help, 'Sha," Adam replied with a big smile.

"Highly doubtful, Adam. I've seen the way you can eat," Tommy said.

"I wouldn't be talking," Adam retorted.

"No fair, I was under a spell then," Tommy said.

Then something popped into Zack's mind.

"Hey, you forgot to introduce one more Ranger," he said.

"Come on, Dr. O," four voices insisted.

Conner got up.

"Well if you're not going to do it, I will," he said. "Ladies and gentlemen, as leader of the Power Rangers, it is an honor to introduce our mentor, and fellow teammate, Doctor Tommy Oliver, the Black Ranger."

The room filled with the sound of hands clapping.

"All right, all right," Tommy said, sitting back in his chair. "Enough introductions. Let's eat."

"With pleasure," Rocky replied.

With that, Rocky dug his fork into the meat. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said.

xxx

Time past, dishes just got put up, and everyone was in the living room. Everyone but Tommy, though. He was about to make the speech of his life. As he was walking out of the kitchen, Jason ran in, almost pushing him to the ground.

"Whoa, Jase," Tommy yelped.

"Sorry, Tommy. Just wanted to wish you luck," Jason said.

"Thanks," he replied, taking one last look at the ring. "I'm going to need a lot of it."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Jason asked.

"No! I just don't know how to ask her," Tommy said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, bro. You'll do fine. Once you look into her eyes, the words will be coming out of nowhere. Just not go overboard, if you know what I mean," Jason replied with a laugh.

Their names were then yelled from the other room. Jason turned back to Tommy. "It's time.”

Tommy turned to his best friend. Jason had always been there for him. If it had not have been for Jason or Aisha, he might not have been in the position he was in. Tommy still was not sure if that was a good thing or bad thing at the moment.

"I'm ready," Tommy said.

"I know you are," Jason replied.

xxx

Tommy once again made his way to the middle of the room and put his hands together.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for being here today," he said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Zack replied.

"Kim, would you come up here with me?" Tommy asked. Kim nervously got up and made her way to Tommy. He then grabbed her hand. "Kimberly, you're my heart, my soul, my everything. I love you, Beautiful. There's nothing I want more in the whole world than to spend every day of my life with you.” Kim nodded in agreement, already crying. "I ask you now in front of all of our friends. Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?”

"Yes, I'll marry you," Kim said as she wiped away her tears. Kim placed her hands on his cheeks, his on her waist. She pulled him to her lips, causing him to go forward, her to go back. He then took her left hand, slipping the ring on her finger. The loud clapping could be heard from a mile away. Kim then turned toward the rest of the group. "And you all knew about this the whole time, didn't you?”

Everyone smiled. It was written all over their faces that they knew.

"You better believe it, sis," Jason happily said.

"I got to hand it to you all. You did a great job. I had no idea," Kim confessed.

"That was the whole point in it, Kimmie," Zack said as everyone moved to the center of the living room.

"Everyone has already seen the ring. They were too excited to wait," Tommy replied.

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You guys are unbelievable," she replied, laughing.

"Don't take it personal, Dr. O," Conner said, walking up with Kira, "But it was kind of gross watching our teacher kissing his future wife."

"Well, it’s not every school year you're a Power Ranger with a teacher," Tommy shot back.

"Anyway," Kira said, pulling Conner, "Congratulations, but I think it's time we get home."

"Drive safe," Kim replied.

"I will." Conner said.

xxx

Tommy walked up behind Kim as she was cleaning up.

"Tommy," Kim said as she threw her head back from him wrapping his arms around her.

"What?" he asked.

"I still need to clean," Kim said.

"It can wait," Tommy whispered.

He had Kim up in his arms, kissing her shoulder.

"I guess I have no choice," Kim replied. They entered their room by Tommy nearly kicking the door out of place. Kim's slip on shoes soon fell to the floor. "Tommy you're going to trip over my…" It was too late. Tommy did not hear in time, and they soon fell to the bed. "Shoes.”

"That was fast," Tommy said.

She laughed and pulled him to her.

AN:  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
